


Absence Makes the Heart (& Body) Grow Fonder (NSFW)

by PinkSakuraFlower1



Series: NSFW [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Cat Ears, Consensual Sex, Consent, Electricity, F/M, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSakuraFlower1/pseuds/PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: A scenerio I did between Kaldur and my OC: Avery/Sprite.Kaldur and Avery have been away from each other for a while. They had little to no contact due to circumstances and when Kaldur finally comes home, Avery has a surprising waiting for him.*Not safe for Work*Mature content
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm (DCU) & Original Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU) & Original Female Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), kaldur/oc
Series: NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693600
Kudos: 5





	Absence Makes the Heart (& Body) Grow Fonder (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally gave in...and a simple scenario (or so I thought) turned out to be 17 pages long...  
> It just...kept...getting longer.  
> BTW, I did my best with the grammar and editing but otherwise, WE GO IN LIKE WE'RE THIRSTY IN A DESERT

**_A/N: The characters in this fic are at least above 18 and are in their 20s._**

**_This is a work of fiction and are not a direct reflection in real life. Particularly the NSFW aspects._ **

* * *

Kaldur let out a tired sigh and rub his shoulder for what seemed to be the 1000th time today. For three weeks he had been off doing his duties and today was just as busy. It had been also three weeks since he had been away from his home and Avery.

Aside from their efforts to keep each other in contact, their individual duties can kept them minimal. Originally, he was supposed to be gone for two weeks but to the circumstances, he was gone for another week. When he finally was going to be home, Kaldur immediately called Avery, and she told him she had something planned.

Curious and excited what she had something planned for him, Kaldur waited until he could go home.

As he stepped up to the door of his home, night had fallen. He could smell something delicious wafting out of the house and his mouth watered.

His stomach also growled and when he unlocked the door to enter in, he was greeted with loud meows. Immediately at his feet, two furry beasts curled and yowled up at him, voicing where he had been and his arrival.

In the hallways, he heard the movements in the kitchen stop and then there was shuffling. Kaldur closed the door, careful to not let the cats out by accident, and his ears heard her before he could see her.

“Kaldur!”

A smile graced upon his face and he had moments before catching Avery into his arms. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him into a great big hug,

Kaldur shifted himself and let out a laugh, before wrapping his own arms around her and lifting her slight off the floor. He could smell the foods Avery had been cooking and underneath there was the small scent of flowers.

They hugged each other for a moment before they took the moment to look at each other. Kaldur looked into Avery’s green eyes and a warm smile was seen.

“Welcome home, Kaldur’ahm.”

“I’m finally home, Avery.”

He leaned down kissed Avery’s nose which produced a squint and a giggle. Kaldur chuckled before Avery responded with a kiss to his own nose and cheeks.

His muscles relaxed at the sensation before he felt a tingling sensation on his lips.

His eyes widened and a shiver ran through him as Avery pulled away from him with a mischievous grin.

Kaldur responded with his own as his arms pulled her closer to him, pressing their chests together. He tried not to pay attention as Avery stuck out her tongue and swiped it slowly across her lips.

“It’s been only a few minutes since I’ve come home and you’re already acting mischievous.”

Avery hummed and leaned against him, tucking her leg behind the other. Kaldur could feel her hands slowly detangling from his neck, with the fingers of one hand slowly trailing down his spine. The other slowly circled around his neck and moved across his shoulder and arm.

Despite the innocent look on her face, Kaldur could see the mischievous glint in her eyes as they sparkled and almost glowed.

“And what’s wrong,” said Avery, her face leaned closer to Kaldur until they were only moments apart, “, with me missing the man I love?”

Kaldur removed one hand from her waist and brought it to cup her face. Avery leaned her face into his hand and he swore he could feel her vibrate.

“No, there is nothing wrong with that” whispered Kaldur before their lips met once more.

Eyes were closed as they slowly moved their lips against each other. Kaldur could feel the tingling sensation against his lips once more and the excitement going through them.

Short breaths were taken before Kaldur used the door as support and just as he moved his hands down from Avery’s waist to her hips. One hand moved down to her bottom and Avery giggled as he cupped it. Kaldur smirked into the kiss and he jumped when he felt Avery slip her fingers underneath his shirt, touching his bare skin. There was a spark and he didn’t miss Avery touching his own bum.

They both separated and let out breaths, Avery smirked and pressed her index finger to her lips.

“As much as it was worth it, let’s eat and get cleaned after” said Avery as she grabbed Kaldur’s hand. Out of instinct, his fingers wrapped themselves around her own, while they tugged him out of the doorway. “It has been two long weeks after all.”

Kaldur smiled and followed Avery into the kitchen, “Yes. Yes, it has been.”

Avery gave him a grin before the two went into the kitchen to finish the bit of dinner. Routine fell into place and there was joy in the house. Kaldur and Avery moved around each other as they begun to fill the table.

All the while Kaldur could feel himself getting on edge as Avery touched him here and there. They were casual touches but at some point the touches became more. From their hips touching each other to their fingers touching each other in passing.

And he didn’t miss the look on Avery’s face all the while.

After years knowing her and being together, he knew how to identify the different smiles she had. And she definitely had planned something, and he was curious what she was hiding.

His thoughts were pushed to the back of his head as his stomach growled. He could see Avery holding back a laugh and Kaldur could feel his cheeks become flushed in embarrassment. They all quickly ate dinner and between bites of food, words were spoken.

They caught up with each other with words and sometimes there was comfortable silence. All the while their legs and feet touched each other.

After dinner had fallen and cups of tea, night continue to fall. They enjoyed each other’s embrace as the two watched the TV with some random show, while Kaldur held Avery in his arms on the couch. They must’ve dozed off here and there, as tiredness has seeped into their bodies.

It was only after a rude awakening from Chairman Meow had they escaped sleeping on the sofa.

“I’m going to start the bath first,” said Avery as she got up. Kaldur hummed and he stretched. He could feel his bones popping and he let out a groan.

He noticed Avery standing there so and he turned to her in curiousity.

“Do you…want to take a bath together?”

Kaldur blinked in surprise but smiled. “I do.”

The two went to the bathroom together and Avery started the bath. As it begun to fill the tub, Avery begun to take off her clothes and Kaldur took glances at her.

Avery saw his glances and blushed, but smiled. After the bath was filled, they begun to take a shower first to wash away the grime and sweat from their bodies. Their hands touched each other, caressing each other behind the pretense of helping washing the other.

Afterwards, they left the separate shower stall and entered the bath together. Their combined density filled the tub more and the water threatened to spill over. Kaldur leaned back against the tub and sighed in relief.

“I didn’t think I would miss taking a bath” said Kaldur as he had closed his eyes to savour the moment. He felt Avery’s back rest against her chest as she leaned back.

“It does soothe the muscles” hummed Avery as she tilted her head back to look at him. Kaldur looked down at her and felt himself before very warm.

“Indeed” said Kaldur as he wrapped his arms around Avery’s waist and he ran his hands up her stomach. He felt her stiffen but relax and lean into his touch. Her own hands placed themselves softly on his own in encouragement.

Taking it as a sign to continue, Kaldur lifted his hands underneath her breasts and fondled them softly. His hands easily covered her modest breasts as his index fingers lightly traced against her nipples. Ever slowly they begun to stiffen, and Avery’s arms wrapped themselves over his neck.

“Kaldur” Avery whispered as she watched…feel Kaldur begin to pinch her nipples.

“It seems…being away from each other has more of an effect on us then we thought,” he said while kissing her shoulder.

Avery let out a mewl as Kaldur squeezed her breast harder. Both of her nipples were pinched and tugged, and Avery’s body instinctively tried to pull away from him. However, it only pushed her chest further into his hands and Kaldur hummed as he continues to softly tug her nipples and twisting them.

Avery’s head rolled back against his shoulder and Kaldur removed one hand away from her chest and ran his palm lower and lower. He activated some of his electrokinesis ability and Avery twitched as the electricity spread through her body.

Normally Kaldur wouldn’t dare try this but once it was confirmed that being electrocuted did little harm to Avery, as she could withstand and manipulate electricity, many opportunities were opened.

Not just in the field, but for…other purposes.

Kaldur rubbed her stomach slowly and her thighs when Avery placed her hand on his. Immediately he stopped and Kaldur looked at her, “Too much?”

Avery used this moment to calm her heart and shook her head, “No, just as I have something planned…”

Kaldur felt himself growing more aroused, “Oh? And am I supposed to be surprised?”

Avery turned to him and kissed his lips, before getting up. “It would be more effective if it was.”

Kaldur smiled and he rose to get out, but Avery pushed him back in.

“No, no take your time. I need…to get it ready first.”

Kaldur blinked at her and watched Avery dry herself and wrap the towel around her body. “No peeking just yet,” she winked.

Kaldur smirked at her, “I’ll try.”

Avery stuck her tongue at him and Kaldur had thought of shoving it back into her mouth with his own. The door closed and Kaldur leaned further into the warm waters and begun to soak. He wondered what Avery had planned but whatever it was, it was clearly sexual.

Deciding to enjoy the warmness of the bath, he waited. After several moments, there was several knocks on the door.

He waited several beats to see if Avery would come in and get him, but when she didn’t, he got out of the bath.

Satisfied, Kaldur dried himself (just so he wasn’t trailing water onto the floors), he slipped on his boxers before opening the door.

The bedroom that was connected was dim compared to the usual bright lighting. The windows were covered very thoroughly covered with black out curtains. There was some quiet music in the background and on the edge of the bed, sat Avery in a silk robe. Her legs were covered what appeared to be stockings.

Closing the light and door of the bathroom, he observed Avery as that mischievous smile was back. Her hands rested light against the bedsheets and her hair was down and on top there was…

“Cat ears? Since when did you have that?” commented an amused Kaldur.

“A while~” she sang before she got up slowly. Kaldur noticed something large poking out around her neck, but the collar of the silk robe was pulled up too high.

Kaldur made his way forward and he swore he saw something dangling behind her. More curiosity and excitement begun to bump through his veins.

“Oh?”

Kaldur wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands rested against his wide, bare chest.

“Does it also have something what is underneath this robe?” asked Kaldur. His fingers tracing the strings tied around her waist. “New lingerie?”

“Why don’t you find out?” encouraged Avery, purring her words.

Kaldur hooked his finger around her collar to see what was there. As he pulled the fabric away, his breath hitched, and his eyes begun to widen. He pulled more to reveal, and he gaped, “Is that…”

Avery hummed as she bared her neck more and Kaldur loosened the collar of the robe more.

Around her lithe neck was a black collar and with a bell attached. There was even a leash attached to the collar, as it was wrapped loosely around her neck and shoulders. Kaldur felt his throat tightened and he had to remember to swallow. Kaldur loosened the silk robe and Kaldur felt more aroused.

Underneath the silk robe was indeed new lingerie as they were thin and lacy. They were dark red and Kaldur could see the hardened nipples peaking out from the see-through fabric. His eyes took Avery’s appearance and around her wrists were lacy bands. As he looked lower, he noticed she was also wearing thin stockings.

And then he saw them.

Kaldur immediately reached down and gripped her bottom, pulling Avery suddenly closer to him. She yelped and Kaldur forced his lips against her, swallowing it. Avery moaned as Kaldur pushed his tongue into her and they felt each other as Kaldur squeezed her bottom once more, pulling away.

“How long have you been planning this?” his voice coming out huskily.

“Ah…A…a while” admitted Avery as she stiffened when Kaldur reached down.

Kaldur reached down and lifted the tail and felt it. It was soft yet he could feel there was a weight. “Even a tail? Then again…you appear have more going on” he said.

Avery flushed but finally could moan. The vibrator had been going off inside her since she left the bathroom and had been trying not to let Kaldur know.

Kaldur pushed Avery softly onto her back as she lay against the bed. She bounced off the surface and the bell around her neck jingled.

Kaldur propped Avery’s legs up, keeping his hands around her legs while staring into her center.

The panties she was wearing was becoming wetter as the vibrator inside her buzzed away.

Kaldur licked his lips as he took out the vibrator controller from the stocking and Avery let out a yelp as Kaldur turned it high up.

Avery’s legs tried to immediately close but Kaldur held them open. Placing his body over her, Kaldur watched Avery lift her back off the bed and twitch while moaning and groaning.

“It looks like I’ll need to teach this kitten some lessons” said Kaldur as the vibration intensity lowered slightly.

“K-Kaldur~” moaned Avery while she reached up.

Kaldur pecked her lips before he shifted them forward into the bed more.

He put himself between Avery’s legs, sitting on his legs as he rested her legs on either side of him. Spread out widely and propped up slightly, Avery couldn’t close her legs even if she wanted to. Kaldur still had one hand on her leg, rubbing it soothingly and the other still held the remote.

Avery reached out to him once more and Kaldur cut her off as he spoke.

“No. Arms down” ordered Kaldur in his ‘leader’ voice.

A thrill went up in Avery as she shuddered at the voice. She compiled and kept her arms down onto the bed, gripping the bed sheets.

Avery could only watch as her chest rose and fell. The vibrations continued inside her core. She wiggled her hips at the sensation and the anticipation inside her, as she waited for Kaldur to make his next move. 

For the next few moments, Kaldur tested the intensity of the vibrator and listened as Avery moaned in response. It was not gradual.

High. Low. Medium. Low. High. Medium. High.

Kaldur kept a firm hand on her to keep her down and gradually shifted closer to her hip and nether reasons.

His hand was splayed across her stomach and he could feel her stomach twitching at the intensity. He didn’t miss the small bits of drool starting to pile nor the pleasure hazing her eyes. He could easily stretch his thumb down and feel Avery’s cilt poking through the fabric of the panties, as it started to stick due to her growing wetness.

Avery moaned as he started to press his thumb onto her cilt, slowly rotating it and flicked it.

“Hmmm, how do you feel Avery?” he asked finally.

Avery opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a “AH!”. The vibration set on high at that moment. Back arched high off the bed and her eyes were closed tight. Hands gripping the bedsheets tight.

“I asked you a question, Avery” said Kaldur as he leaned closer to her. “If you cannot answer as I tell you to, I will have to punish you.”

Avery widened her eyes and looked at Kaldur. She could feel her arousal growing wetter at those words and her throat tightened. 

Kaldur understood the silent permission and lowered the vibration down slightly before his free hand rubbed the side of her bottom.

That was the only warning she got before she felt pain coming through there. Avery yelped as Kaldur smacked her bottom again, causing her body to move upwards. The bell jingling along.

“I’ll ask you again, how do you feel Avery?”

_Jingle-_

There was another smack and Avery yelped, “G-good! So good!”

Another blow was delivered and Avery groaned.

“A simple answer was sufficient.”

Avery groaned once more as Kaldur massaged the slowly reddening area. “Do you understand?”

“Yes sir-”

Kaldur could feel himself growing harder as his throat became tight.

“Good” he responded before he leaned forward and kissed her hard. Avery moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kaldur let it slide for a moment, but then suddenly he felt himself being pushed up and the next thing he knew, he was sitting up with Avery between his legs.

He opened his mouth to speak but Avery placed a finger against her lips and winked. She shuffled down and Kaldur had to hold his breath.

Avery pulled down Kaldur’s boxers and his hardening length was revealed. He groaned when Avery gripped his length and begun to stroke it.

“Avery-“ said Kaldur as Avery shushed him.

Avery begun to kiss the head of his cock and it twitched under that sensation. Kaldur gripped the remote in his hand as Avery begun to give little kitty licks.

She could taste the salty pre-cum and Avery begun to wrap her lips around his cock. Kaldur moaned and he watched… no feel Avery begun to swallow his cock. Bobbing her head up and down and stroking the rest.

Kaldur placed his free hand on Avery’s head, while glanced up over her body. They travelled from her head, over the curve of her back, and then the curve of her ass… and got a good look at the tail.

He widened his eyes as he saw that the tail went inside Avery and his cocked twitched and stiffened more.

Avery tried not to choke and Kaldur slowly raised the vibrations. Avery’s legs begun to shake as they tried to stay up and Kaldur gripped Avery’s head. He looked down and saw Avery’s half-lidded eyes looking up at him and her face was beginning to look flushed.

She popped away from Kaldur’s cock to catch her breath and begun to stroke Kaldur faster. “What?” she asked teasingly.

“You will be the death of me” said Kaldur, feeling his face become heated.

Avery chuckled and winked, “That’s too bad because you won’t get to experience this.”

Kaldur only had a moment before Avery fit his cock into her mouth again. However, this time it was different.

Kaldur felt a shock go through him and he moaned.

Avery begun to let her saliva flow and infused more of her electrokinesis. Typically, her saliva contained bits of electricity and whenever she kissed Kaldur, it contained bits of spark. She got better at controlling it over time but because Kaldur could withstand it without too much repercussions, it opened to these kinds of opportunities. 

Avery begun to bop her head and stroke Kaldur faster and he gripped her head, almost guiding her. His hips twitched to thrust into her and Kaldur couldn’t help turn the vibrator up to high. Avery screamed but couldn’t get up because Kaldur kept her down.

Kaldur stood up and Avery only had that moment of reprieve before her mouth was full of cock again. One hand on the bed to support her body up and the other on Kaldur’s hips, Avery continue to suck off Kaldur as he begun to move his hips.

The remote remained grip in Kaldur’s hand with the setting still on high. Avery could feel her stomach tighten and her legs were becoming unstable.

There was more and more, and more, and then-

Avery felt her body come undone. She screamed and moaned as she came hard. Kaldur moaned at the vibration before he shoved once more into her mouth before pulling out quickly, coming all over her backside.

Avery felt her orgasm being drawn out as she rested her cheek against the bed. One hand was gripped in Kaldur’s hand as he gripped it encouragingly while the other hand was gripping the bedsheet.

Her backside was stuck in the air as she shook it, the tail waving in the air.

“Ahhhhhh~”

Kaldur watched her body twitch and the tail swishing in the air, as her orgasm took over. Finally catching his breath, Kaldur lowered the vibrations till it was off.

As if her body was turned off, Avery’s legs gave out and fell onto the bed. Both participants caught their breaths before Kaldur placed the remote down onto the beside table and took the towel that was there and wiping his come off her back.

He shifted Avery over him as he sat them both up. He rested Avery over his chest as they both caught their breaths.

Moments passed and when they both calmed down, Kaldur reached over to the beside table and drank from the pitchers of water. After hydrating himself, he poured another cup and brought it to Avery’s lips.

He placed an encouraging hand on her back, rubbing it as she drank from the water. After drinking two cups, she let out a sigh of content.

Kaldur smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Better?”

“Yeah” said Avery as she stroked Kaldur’s chest.

“Good” said Kaldur as they brought their lips together. They both sighed in content and moaned before Kaldur pulled away. “Do you want to continue?” he asked.

Avery flushed and smiled before nodding.

“I need to hear it Avery” he said, his leader voice leaking through.

Avery felt herself stiffen before she spoke, “I want to continue…”

She widened her eyes when she saw Kaldur smirk. That was the only warning she got before Avery was flipped onto her back and her hands were pinned over her head. The vibrator was turned up once more and she moaned. She struggled in Kaldur’s hold as her body’s sensitivity was increased.

Kaldur kissed her hard and swallowed her moans before he looked her dead in the eye.

“Good, because I am not done with you just yet.”

Avery shivered as Kaldur reached up the bands around her wrists and stretched them both around her wrists. He then untangled the leash, still connected to the collar, and tied around her wrists and bounded the middle.

Avery looked up at the bonds and pulled it. It wasn’t uncomfortable but she wasn’t going to break out easily. She then looked at Kaldur who look at her nether regions. His fingers played with the band before he gripped it from both sides, tugging upwards. It pulled into her and cause Avery to keen loudly before she heard fabric ripping.

Kaldur ripped the underwear in pieces and she gasped, tossing the pieces behind him. Spreading her legs apart, Kaldur found the end bit of the vibrator. He held the end piece in one hand and the fingers of his other hand found the center.

He ran his fingers in her wetness and Avery swore she could hear it squishing. Kaldur then pushed his two fingers into her, causing Avery to hitch her breath and tensed. It was getting too much. She was still sensitive from cumming and the combination of the vibrator and Kaldur’s fingers in her-

Kaldur reassured her quietly as he eased his fingers deeper into her. He stroked in and out of her, going deeper as he pushed in. Kaldur let his fingers wiggle inside of her before touching the vibrator.

Avery could feel him pressing the vibrator, as it was still going inside her, against her inner walls-

Rubbing, vibrating, fingers and knuckles brushing against her-

She keened and Avery tugged her arms up. Kaldur leaned up pressed his hand down onto her chest, kissing her shoulder before sucking against the side of her neck. Avery moaned at the sensations when she felt Kaldur undo the back of the bra.

With the bra loosened, Kaldur pushed it away as much as possible before he palmed her breast.

Kaldur continue to stroke her with his fingers and the vibrator, while he made her nipples harder. With one hand pinching and twisting one nipple, Kaldur leaned down to suck the other.  
Avery wiggled underneath Kaldur and moaned, while also whispering, calling out to him.

Alternating between breasts, there was a pop when he pulled away.

He looked at Avery from above and licked his lips at how undone Avery looked. Hair splayed all over, flushed face, half-lidded eyes with red, swollen lips.

Finally deciding to move on, Kaldur gripped Avery’s leg and lifted up and off to the side, holding it up in one hand. He shifted forward as he propped up Avery’s over half up with his own legs. She could almost see herself as Kaldur pulled his fingers away.

Avery whined at the lost sensation and at her fluids covering his fingers. She watched Kaldur pick up and lift the end of the vibrator, before pulling it out of her. She couldn’t help shifting her hips and watch the device it pop out of her…all the while dragging, vibrating against her walls.

Trying to control her breathing, Kaldur dangled the wet vibrator as if to say “see? Look how wet you are inside”.

Tossing to the side, Kaldur took position and put the leg he was holding around her waist, while gripping the other to keep it spread. His free hand then gripped his hardened length and looked at her for confirmation.

She nodded and Kaldur nodded back.

He dragged the head of the cock against her silt before poking it against her entrance. Ever slowly begun to push it and Avery let out a gasp when she felt the head pop inside her. Kaldur continue to press his hips forward while also dragging it back before pushing forward even more.

They both moaned as Kaldur was all the way in. He stopped and let Avery adjust to his length, while also savouring her walls gripping around him.

Avery wiggled her hips before she let herself relax a little. “So…So good” she moaned out.

“I feel the same” said Kaldur before he gripped Avery’s hips in both hands. “I’m going to move-“

Avery gasped and moaned as Kaldur pulled his length out of her before slamming inside her. In and out. In and out. He went slow at first but quickly stuff his cock into her. She was more than prepared to handle it and he made sure she was wet enough for him.

When Avery’s moans became more and more frequent, Kaldur went faster.

In and out, in and out, in and out-

“Kaldur!” she called out to him. Kaldur lifted her hips up and he stood on his knees.

“Avery!-” grunted Kaldur while he watched his length disappear into her repeatedly. Her breasts moving up and down with the momentum, the bell jingling loudly and frequently as it shook. There was also a small bump disappearing and reappearing as the head of his cock pushed against her walls.

He wasn’t the only one who noticed as he felt more arousal pour out of Avery while hearing squelching. He looked down and up at Avery’s whose face was flushed red with embarrassment.

Her eyes however couldn’t stare into him much longer as they begun to roll into the back of her head in pleasure, her mouth gaping open.

Kaldur moved faster and lifted her higher and plunged into her for a moment, causing her to moan quite loudly.

They weren’t normally so loud but thankfully they lived alone and had no neighbours close by.

Kaldur gripped Avery tighter and folded her body half, and Avery’s legs flailed. “K-Kaldur?!”

“Trust me Avery” he said while carefully placed the back of her legs on either side of her. Holding them down with his hands, Kaldur lifted his hips up and then-

Avery let out a pleasured scream as he slammed down inside her.

While there was onlu so much of a pace he could set, it was still pleasurable with the help of gravity and the position they were in.

As Kaldur lifted and dropped his hips down, it slammed into her. They could both feel the head of Kaldur’s cock touching Avery’s cervix.

Kaldur begun to jackhammer into Avery and she begun to babble at the pleasure coursing through her.

Hips moved faster and faster. Harder and harder. Pleasure after pleasure. Pressure after pressure-

“Going to come, going to come- K-Kaldurrrrr-“

“Not yet-“ Kaldur ordered in between grunts. Sweat dripped from his skin. Avery keened and threw her head as much as she could, pulling at her binds. Electricity begun to course out of her and Kaldur moaned before pulling out of her with a loud SQUELCH and POP!

Avery whined and thrashed around, sobbing at the loss of pleasure. She begged at Kaldur through her pleasure hazed brain, before she felt herself being turned onto her front. Kaldur quickly undoing her binds. Her arms throbbed as blood returned but it was only for a moment.

Kaldur wrapped the leash around his hands a few times before pulling it. Avery felt her arms being put behind her back and lay them over each other. The leash pulling at her collar slight, leading her to bend her neck back a bit.

She felt Kaldur tying her arms with the leash securely and tightly, as she looked over her shoulder. Her bottom was raised up and Kaldur used both hands to spread her cheeks apart. All while her cunt twitched with a small gape in it.

There Kaldur’s suspicions were correct. The tail disappeared into Avery’s anal and Kaldur gripped the tail, swishing it.

Avery realizing Kaldur had finally figured it out, she couldn’t help grin despite the embarrassment and flushing in her face.

“Finally…took you long enough. You…like it?” she teased as she shook her butt.

Kaldur scoffed but grinned before slapping her bottom causing her to yelp. Soothing where he just slapped her, Kaldur begun to pull and his eyes grew wide.

Avery moaned as Kaldur pulled the anal beads that were connected to the tail. Kaldur stopped after the 3rd bead, noticing the lubricate glistening off it. Then all at once, they were inserted back in, in quick succession. Avery choked on her own spit and moan at the sudden intrusion. Legs tensing and shaking.

Kaldur tugged at the tail and anal beads as he pulled a few out and inserted them back in. One by one. Alternating between the speed of how fast he was inserting them. He gripped Avery’s hip and leaned close to her ear. “I assume you didn’t prepare today…how long have you been preparing this surprise…?”

Avery wantonly moaned as Kaldur pulled all but one before quickly pushing them all in. “A-A month ago!”

Kaldur widened his eyes, “What?”

“A…” Avery swallowed her spit and tried to speak coherently, “A month ago…I was going to surprise you before you left but I wasn’t…ready! AHH-”

Kaldur had pulled one out and was teasing her by not really inserting it all the way in.

He hummed, “So you were planning this before I left? Correct?”

Avery nodded feverishly and gasped Kaldur dragged his hardened and twitching length over her clit.

“Well…I better not put this all to waste then.”

Avery felt the pressure off her back disappear and the next thing she knew, Kaldur had slammed his length back into her.

There were loud moans from both and Avery shivered, finally feeling the gaping, twitching emptiness in her filled once more.

“Ahhhh~”

Kaldur begun to move his hips and reassume the fast pace from before, all the while playing with the anal beads. He pulled them and pushed them back in, while in tandem with his cock.

Pressure begun to build more and more once more, and Kaldur could feel Avery’s walls tighten around him.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to last any longer as well and he begun to huff. He could hear Avery begin to babble in pleasure again, calling his name more and more. Her arms pulling at her binds and also slightly choking her.

Kaldur groaned as he pulled out the tail and all the anal beads all at once, all before throwing it to the side. Avery let out a pleasured yell as the rim of her ass twitching and gaping at the loss.

Kaldur then leaned down to wrap his arm around her.

He lifted her body up to parallel with his own and they both moaned at the new position. His other hand gripped her bound arms, pulling her down to his rising hips.

Deeper and deeper.

Avery could feel Kaldur tighten his grip on her bounded arms and the other hand moved from her waist, and up to her chest. Fingers held her neck and pulled flush to him.

Kaldur bit and sucked on her neck before she turned her head to kiss them. They kissed each other through open mouths and tongues, and then Avery felt Kaldur release his grip around her bound arms.

It moved down to her stomach and lower before placing his fingers around her cilt.

“I’m close, what about you?” grunted Kaldur between the harsh and fast thrusts.

Avery whined and nodded feverishly. “Close, so close. Going to come, goingtocome, let me come please, please Kaldur. Come, comeinme-“

Kaldur groaned and gripped her neck firmly before pressing his fingers against her cilt. He furiously rubbed against her, causing Avery to scream and thrashed hard. Kaldur had to hold her firm as he chased his own release.

He felt the power in him rise and he let out a current of electricity. Avery screamed in pleasure as she felt the electricity course through her.

The knot in her snapped finally and a power orgasm ran through. Kaldur groaned as he didn’t miss her squirting and her walls tightening and squeezing his cock.

He could feel Avery releasing her own electrical currents and he too felt it go through him. His balls tightened and Kaldur came as well. Ribbon of come shot through into Avery and Kaldur’s hips still moved.

This only drew out each other’s orgasm and then Avery stilled, becoming lax as a ragdoll. She became putty and Kaldur felt his muscle become loose. He fell forward and he had to angle himself, so he didn’t squish Avery.

They both lay on the bed and Kaldur caught his breath. He closed his eyes and could feel Avery’s chest rising and falling with the occasional twitching.

After what seemed to be moments, Kaldur pulled his softened length from Avery. He didn’t miss the small rivets of his seed leaking from Avery, and she groaned at the sensation.

Kaldur caged her in with his own body and placed a hand on her cheek, calling out to her softly.

“Avery?”

There was a small pause and then Avery’s eyes fluttered open. They were distant and hazy but eventually consciousness returned and looked at Kaldur.

Kaldur let out a sigh of relief and he stroked his thumb across her cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Avery groaned and shivered, before having a loopy smile. “That was…intense but that was really good” she moaned.

Kaldur let out a sigh of relief before a chuckle. He undid the leash around Avery’s neck as she let out a gasp of breath, before Kaldur begun to unbind her arms.

Avery relaxed her arms and noticed the red marks left behind. Kaldur picked up her arms and begun to kiss them, trailing over the marks in apology.

She reached up and grabbed Kaldur’s face and brought their lips together, giving each other pecks and kisses.

Picking her up, Kaldur rested Avery up against him and pull themselves to sit up. The cat ears that had miraculously stayed this entire time, were now taken off and thrown off to the side.

They used this chance to catch their breathing and drank on the lost liquid.

The two merely sat there for a few moments, listening to each other breath. Eventually Avery squirmed a bit in discomfort and mewled.

“Something wrong, my love?” asked Kaldur.

Avery flushed and spread her legs apart a bit, before dipping down to her cunt and lifted her fingers. Kaldur’s face became red when he saw his cum on her fingers.

“That’s a lot” teased Avery.

“I…uh, apologize. It seemed I was much more…pent up then I believed.”

Avery scoffed and laughed. However, she quickly winced at the pain.

“Yes, you were and I could only imagine how stressful those three weeks were. But… it was good. I took it into consideration that you were having a tough time” said Avery. “And you seemed to like my surprise well~”

Kaldur coughed and tried not to stare at the ripped panties, vibrator, and the cat tail.

“Perhaps, but I should’ve taken more…precautions” sighed Kaldur as he wrapped his arms around her.

Avery wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. “It’s alright. Besides,” she grinned at him, “I rather liked it.”

Kaldur became even more red and Avery laughed out loudly.

Listening to her laugh, Kaldur couldn’t help chuckle and kiss Avery’s temple. “We’ll talk this about this more in the future. But for now…”

Avery let out a surprised yelp as Kaldur her up into his arms and smirked, “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up and get some rest.”

Avery gave a soft smile and tucked her head underneath his chin. “Yeah, I second that.”

As they entered the bathroom, Avery kissed Kaldur’s lips before telling him “I love you Kaldur’ahm.”

“I love you too Avery.”

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst is real. Very real.  
> This is a very self-indulgent fic and I need more Kaldur/Aqualad/Aquaman fics of all sorts. 
> 
> I have another one just sitting somewhere and I'll probably upload it...maybe.


End file.
